


Aule's Omegas

by kilistormblade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, DARK FIC!!!, Insanity, M/M, Multi, Torture, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilistormblade/pseuds/kilistormblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When presenting as an omega into a world of dominating alphas, Kili is out of his depths. what happens when the free spirited Kili finds himself trapped into a world he never wished for, especially by his own brother and uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aule's Omegas

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FIC I EVER WROTE (on ao3),  
> ;)
> 
> Hobbit isn't mine...

Aule first created the omegas, bearers of life and prosperity. Then came the Alphas, guardians of the precious omegas. Lastly the betas came to be, workers and great craftsman’s of their fellow dwarves. The omegas were proud respected and adored by all the alphas and betas. Together they thrived mining, crafting and exploring the rich caverns of the earth. Then the age of passing came. No one knew how or what changed but one by one the omegas faded back into stone. Their lives becoming fleeting until only memories remained. Aule, was sad for his children when his greatest craft and joy was slowly fading away. He bestowed upon them the gift of life once more and created the Darrowdams, half omega with the ability to bear life and half alpha giving them the courage to endure. The price; the darrowdams would have only half the chance of conceiving. Thus time passed and the omegas faded into history, yet not completely lost. Over time there were small sparks of recovery, when a darrowdam would bring into the world one of the omegas. However even as hope of Aules first and favorite creation remained the alphas began questioning their duty to the omegas over time, believing that they could better protect the omegas if they controlled them. While they kept their respect for the first born creations of Aule, the questioning of the omegas ability changed their choices of only protecting to controlling. Thus the age of confusion and darkness began. With the fate of the omegas in the balance. It was supposed to be a day kili should have been proud on. It was his revelation day. The day where young dwarves would go to the priest and have their fates revealed.

 

* * *

 

It was the day kili would be told whether he would become an alpha or beta. Of course he could also be an omega but that was unlikely, omega's hadn't been born since 490 years before the fall of erebor. Besides its not like kili wanted to be an omega. No, he wanted to be a majestic alpha like thorin and fili. He wanted to do great deeds like in the stories of old and be a protector of his people. Personally he didn't have anything against the betas. But he wanted to be a leader like all the durins had been before him. Of course there were great betas in the line of durin. Dain was a wonderful example of mighty betas but that never really sat well with kili. Ever since he was young he had dreamed of being an alpha in the footsteps of his heroes and his brother. It had started out like any other ceremony boring and long. But that didn't dampen kilis mood, for once, he was way to excited so he stood patiently on the Dias with all the other youths participating in the ceremony today. The ceremony usually took place 5 years before your coming of age date. It would tell you which group you would be presenting in. The groups being the obvious alpha beta and omega. Five years ago fili had gone through this exact ceremony and had been announced an alpha and just last week 4 days before his coming of age he actually presented as an alpha. It was wonderful in kilis mind and he couldn't wait for his own ceremony.

Everything was perfect, he and 3 other dwarves were standing side by side on top of a large platform behind the priest praying to aule. Where everyone could see the participants. The crowd wasn't as big as it had been for fili but there were quite a few people that turned up for his own ceremony, including his uncle thorin. Kili was third out of the four to be presented today. The ceremony was actually quite simple. The priest would pray to aule for guidance and bless us with water and stone. Then the priest would call us one by one to the alter, we would be required to cut our hand a little and let a few drops of blood fall onto a stone. The priest would take the stone and put it in the bowl of water and the water would change colour. Blue represented the alphas, green the betas and red for the omegas. And so the ceremony started. The first dwarf called presented as a beta. As did the second and now it was kilis turn. Honestly kili couldn't say he wasn't scared but he was also more thrilled as well. So with courage he stepped up to the alter. He knew what to do but could also feel his heart in his ears. In one glance he looked at fili and his mind went blank. He wasn't afraid any more, fili had always supported him and calmed him. So when kili picked up the knife and sliced his finger letting three drops of ruby blood fall onto the dry stone he wasn't thinking about being and alpha or even a beta but prayed to aule to guide him and choose a path that was honestly best for him and perhaps just perhaps bring him that little bit closer to fili.

The ritual was done and now the results. Kili could start to feel his heart beating loudly again. What may have taken only a few seconds to the world felt an eternity to kili as the priest slowly picked up kilis stone and placed it into the water making it blossom into a vivid red. Kili couldn't believe his eyes the water had turned red. Actually red. The priest hadn't announced the results to the crowd yet and was just staring at kili. Really kili didn't know what to think, he was meant to be an alpha but now he was an omega. How did that even work. He new bring an omega was meant to be an honor, but really. Did he have to be the one omega in almost 500 years. What did that mean. What would fili think of him. Was this a good thing for him? For them? He didn't know, so he did the only thing he could have done in that moment. He ran.

 

* * *

 

Fili had been terribly excited for his brother and he knew exactly how hyper his brother was being about today. In fact all of ered luin knew and all where happy for the second prince. Fili felt proud of his brother as he saw the three drops of blood fall into the stone and watched as the priest took the stone placing it into the clear water. But then some thing went wrong. He could tell by the way kili suddenly went rigid. Has kili presented into something he didn't like? Fili couldn't tell from this distance the platform was too high up for anyone apart from kili and the priest to see the colour inside the bowl. Perhaps kili has presented into a beta. He knew how much kili wanted to be like him and thorin but if this was the case then he would have to speak to kili that being a beta wasn't to bad. By the way thorin leaned forward on his chair upon seeing kili stiffen he knew that Thorin was thinking the same thing. Then something happened fili did not expect. Kili ran from the Dias most likely into the woods fili thought. Still the reaction was dramatic. For presenting as a beta. And by the frown in thorin and dis' face they thought so too. As the crowd began to murmur over the sudden disappearance of the second prince, the priest coughed drawing everyone's attention to him again. The words following fili didn't think anyone present would forget the rest if their lives. "I would announce, kili son of dis, daughter of thrain son of Thor king under the mountain has presented an omega." The silence that followed was the calm before the storm for as everyone soon got over their shock fili was quite sure that the roar that followed must have been heard by Samug

**Author's Note:**

> please if you are liking this story so far leave comments or kudos behind. it would really encourage me and motivate me to post earlier.  
> Thanks.
> 
> Ideas are always welcome of where you would like this story to go. or extra bit we may wannna describe.   
> Thanks again.


End file.
